I'll Bring you to Life
by Bree-2006
Summary: I'm not so bad, I look out for myself, I get what I want, and you are what I want. Need I say more? She was RedX's fantasy but her heart already belonged to another. Oneshot songfic to Walking Dead by Ztrip, Goes with one of my other stories


**I'll bring you to life**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song 'Walking Dead' By Z-trip (GO CHESTER!)**

**AN: Hey people, this little one-shot is just a not-so-romantic fic from Red-X's point of view. Actually it's inspired by one of my other fics, and a lot of the lines are the same. It's angsty and drama filled but in hopes its got a happy ending. If you want to, my other fic deals with the same thing…but I'm warning you this fic might give that fic away. (Spoilers-spoilers) Ne' ways hope you like this little one shot-song fic.**

**

* * *

**

Waking Dead

In the chill of the night  
I can feel my heart racing  
as I run towards the light  
that seems so far away  
Wondering forever  
in the darkest of shadows  
Wondering if I will ever see you again

I knew immediately that I wanted you. You were a mystery that I wanted to solve. One that intrigued me beyond anything that I have ever had the opportunity to gaze upon. I felt a dire need to approach you, to take you away from the world you had fallen into. I wanted to show you the life you should have had. A life that I assure you now would have been worth living.

When we met for the first time, your eyes a glow, I felt something I have never felt before-apart from the sensation of my own burning flesh from after you blasted me to the other side of the room. You came in so forcefully, almost like a blur, and then you were gone, not a trace of you. It made me wonder for a moment if you were just a figment of my imagination, or a fantasy. There was one thing I did know. I wanted you…and I didn't know how long I would have to wait until I could see you again.

**Wondering if I will ever see you again**

You haunted my dreams, captivated my every thought. You made me fall madly for you.

I realized I would do anything to get my hands on you.

**I'll take your love  
I'll take your hate  
I'll take you're desire**

**I'll take the world  
when it turns on you  
I'll set it on fire**

I wanted to give you everything and so much more. But your so-called friends always stood in the way.

**The-the-the-the walking dead  
The walking dead **

I watched you,

hiding in the shadows. I watched you laugh, and I watched you cry, but I knew I couldn't get close to you. As much as I wanted to, I would just wait…wait for you to come to me.

**Digging in the dirt  
I can feel you getting closer  
steadying my hands through the blistering pain  
anxiously awaiting for the earth to reveal you**  
**Wondering if I will ever see you again (see you again)**

I would have already had you in my grasp if it wasn't for that spiky-haired little kid, you were so fond of.

Every chance I had, _he_ was there. He had your heart, I knew, but I swore to myself that it wouldn't last for very long. I would find a way to convince you that life with me wouldn't be so bad.

**Wondering if I will ever see you again**

Cutie, if only you knew.

**I'll take your love  
I'll take your hate  
I'll take you're desire**

**I'll take your heart  
I'll take your pain  
I'll bring you to life**

I would do anything for you.

**I'll bring you to life**

**The-the-the-the-the walking dead  
The walking dead **

I was right, you had come to me.

**I'll bring you to life**

I'm looking at you now, with tears in your eyes. Powerless against me, I can do anything I want to you.

**I'll take your love  
I'll take your hate**

**I'll take you're desire**

**I'll take the world  
when it turns on you**

But I wont, I cant find it in myself to hurt you. I just want you to understand, I just want you to know

I want nothing but you.**  
**

**The-the-the-the walking dead**

**I'll take your love  
I'll take your hate  
I'll take you're desire**

"Finally you're awake." I watched your eyes transfix onto mine and I grinned.

"You will free me from this." You wanted to be away from me so badly, but I didn't want that.

"Of course, in due time." I lied, having absolutely no intention of letting you go.

"Beautiful…" I spoke as I swiftly walked forward and placed my gloved hand on your cheek. You glared at me, spitting forcefully in my face.

"Not a good idea." I warned taking a step back and wiping the saliva. I headed to a nearby table where many items lied. I didn't know what I was going to do but I was enraged I had to keep myself preoccupied.

"What have you done to me?" I was caught off guard by the tears that spilled down your cheeks..

"Just gave you a little bit of liquefied Metallic Chromium. Not enough to kill you, just enough to make you useless." You looked at me rather confused.

"What do you wish of me?" You asked as I fingered some of the other Items that lined the Table.

"I wish of you." That had gotten your attention.

"Me?" all I could do was nod. I looked up as you sighed.

"Why me, I can not give you what you wish to have." I put the items in my hand down and walked over to you.

"I want you by my side, Starfire." I spoke in a calm voice. It had to have been the understatement of the year.

"…you have enchanted me." I watched you shake your head with disgust.

"No, my heart belongs to another." I breathed in deeply, my emotions threatening to over power me.

"Is that so and who might that be?" you seemed hesitant to answer, but I pushed the matter further.

"Well?"

"You shall never know." You gawked, smiling as if it were the simplest of answers. I growled and lunged forward, the back of my hand colliding with your golden colored cheek.

"You'll mind your tongue." You just smiled the little innocent smile that had captivated me in the first place.

"No, whatever you do to me you will surely pay for."

All I could do was grin, my anger getting the best of me.

"I tried to be nice…"

I pulled you forcefully off the wall. Blood oozing from your wrists where you had been tied for my own protection. You moaned a low "Please" but I pretended not to hear and threw you to the floor.

"Does this entrance you? Does my pained and brutally beaten body make you feel like you have accomplished anything? Is this how you thought things would be once you got me in your grasp? If you want to have me in an abject way then fine, do it so you can feel pleased with yourself." Those words tore threw me like a knife. You really thought I wanted nothing more than to hurt you, nothing more to take away the innocence in you that I loved so much.

"If you think I only want you because of your body you are sorely mistaken. I want you because of your mind, your heart, your soul. Your body is just a pleasure to look at, not to degrade in any way."

"Then you do not wish to take away my innocence?" all I could do was chuckle. "It is not the same unless it is given away freely."

And that I meant.

"You do not wish to kill me, or rape me, you just simply want me here for your leisure? Why is it that I must believe this love for me when you take me away from the ones that I love? How is it that you want me yet you do not want me? Confusion, anger, amusement, one can not comprehend what I am feeling at this moment." I raised my eyebrows…Aliens.

"To answer all of your questions I'll give you this simple answer. I'm not so bad, I look out for myself, I get what I want, and you are what I want. Need I say more?"

You understood me the moment I finished my statement.

"And I shall be bound from hereon?" Despite it all I smiled.

"You'll be untied the minute I feel you are no longer a threat to me." Your head fell as you stared blankly at the stone floor. What you were thinking, I had no Idea.

"You're cold." I spoke up suddenly; as I saw you slightly shiver. I walked back over to the table and picked up something I had gotten a while back. Walking back over, I threw the item over you in hopes that you would be a little bit more comfortable. I couldn't help but stare as you eyed the item carefully.

"Just one of the many things I stole from the Titans Tower when I stole the suit." I have to admit, watching you squirm entertained me. I looked down and over to the door. I walked out without you noticing, leaving you to get as much rest that your body would allow.

I walk back in sometime later.

You're sobbing on the floor. Trying to get me to let you go, but I cant…not when I'm this close to having you forever. You look up at me, eyes red and dried tears adorning your cheeks. Your eyes are pleading, begging for your freedom from me.

That's all I want to give you…your freedom.

**I'll take your heart  
I'll take your pain  
****I'll bring you to life**

"Please let me go." I suddenly hear you whisper. I feel my heart lurch, why can't you see how much I care for you.

"Please let me go home to the ones I love." I bow my head.

"I…can't let you do that. Don't you get it? I need you, I can't stop thinking about you…I want you."

The moment the words were spoken there was a large blast, leaving a hole in the wall.

"You can't have her!" I looked and spotted _him_-and _him_ alone watching my every move. I ran to the table, fingering a few things I could use as weapons. Disks from his belt flew at me as Starfire yelled.

"Robin!"

I had to fight for her. I had to stop him from taking her away from me.

"No!" I ran forward, a syringe in hand. It was all-for-not, he had gotten to her first. In a blast of dust and smoke they were gone.

I had lost, there was nothing more to say.

Turning to chase after them, I looked at the place she had last been. I reached down and fumbled with a letter that had been left in her place.

"**_I would have never loved you…"_**

* * *

**AN: Well once again if you liked this try reading my other story pretty similar but a lot longer and a way bigger plot. Thanx reviewers.**

**Name of other story: Home is Where the Heart is**

**Summery: Robin is asked to join the Justice League just as his best friend falls into the arms of Red-X, can the team save her and can Robin leave them now knowing how vulnerable they are without him, can he leave after he realizes his feelings for Kori? Rob/Star**


End file.
